A New Blade To The Struggle
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: A new kayblade has appeared and Sora, Riku, and Mickey can all feel them, so they set out to find this new weilder. What happens when this new weilder isn't who they're expecting and they refuse to help?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Blade To The Stuggle**

**Wake**

She was falling, falling through darkness, or what she thought was darkness, she didn't know if her eyes were open or not. Even if they were she didn't think that she could see much, or anything at all.

Suddenly she felt herself slow, or at least she thought she did. Her feet hit something solid and her eyes opened. At first there was nothing, then she looked down to her feet. It looked like she was standing on a stain glass window.

There was a boy, and smaller, less important people all around him. She had no clue who the boy was, or why he was so important, but what she did want to know was why she was there.

_Why am I here?_ She asked out loud, but it was as if she hadn't said anything at all. Something at the edges of the window were popping up out of it, like magic or something was summoning them there. Over one was a sword, another a sheild, and the last, a wand.

_Are you a warrior? _Someone asked. _Are you a protector?_ the same voice asked. _Are you a mage?_

She didn't have an answer. No answer at all. _Warrior? Protector? Mage?_ The voice kept asking. After thinking about it a minute, she walked over to the sword, and took it from the pedestal. It was light compared to how it looked, it looked at if it would be heavy, but it wasn't, it was almost like it was weightless.

_A warrior then. It seems we've been getting a lot of them lately. First a spkiey haired boy, then a silver haired boy, another spikey haired boy, and now her._

Once again she looked around. She couldn't find where these voices or voice was coming from. It was like it was everywhere, everywhere at once.

The next thing she knew was she was falling through darkness again. Once again her eyes closed and she didn't know what was going on. Her feet touched something again, and she was opening her eyes to see what was around her.

Instead of the boy on the glass window, there was a mouse, with big ears, and a weapon that looked just like the one she had seen before, on the glass window before. The only difference was the colors and who was holding it.

The same weapon appeared in her hand. It was different though, this one was red and blue. The handle of this sword was red, while the blade, the part that she though looked oddly like a key was a deep, midnight blue.

_Behind you!_ the voice said, it was here too! Quickly before anything happen, she whirled around and saw this dark creature. It looked like it was made out of shadow, not flesh like everything else. Without having to think she kne wit was a danger, quickly and effectivly she silenced the threat. _Good. You are ready. _

On the far side of the window a door appeared. It was just a plain door, but as she got closer she realized that it was much more than that. This was the door to her world, where she was born, and where she grew up. This was something that she wouldn't show any one. It lead to the heart of her world and since it did, she shouldn't risk the life of her planet to prove something petty.

Carefully, she put her hand around the handle of the door, then pulled. Her blade was still in her hand and she wasn't about to loose it. After all, this was the only thing that killed those shadow-things. She didn't want to loose it, no one on her world had seen anything like that before, but since she had seen it, she knew that they were going to start appearing more and more.

After the door was opened she walked through into her world. The door slammed shut, then disappeared. Before she knew it, she was in her bed, sleeping.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, well, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please, no flames. I didn't know how to start it, so I just kinda took it from the games.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney, and the stuff that doesn't belong to Disney is Square Enix, and Tim Burton, I think. I'm not totally sure. But, in the long run, in no way, shape or form, Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**A New Wielder**

Sora stopped what he was doing, he felt something that he didn't feel before. His silver and gold key blade appeared in his hand. Something was going on, but what he didn't know. The next thing he knew was Riku was walking over to him.

"Do you feel that?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Sora asked in return.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the keybaldes, why else would they come to our hands?" Riku asked. Sora shurgged. Whatever it was, he wanted to find out fast, this pulling feeling was getting stronger by the second.

"Too bad King Mickey isn't here. We could as him, he might know." Sora said. Riku nodded, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey had all gone back to Disney Castle and were now setting things right.

Sora was sure that Goofy was slacking off some where, that Donald was ordering someone to do something when they didn't do it right, and Mickey was being the fair and kind leader, the one that was telling everyone what to do, but not like Donald, he did it nicely, with a smile on his face.

Both the keyblades started to quiver in the boys hands. They looked down at them and wondered what was going on. Neither knew because it had never happened before. Both keyblades were being pulled to the south end of the island, to prevent being pulled with the keyblades, both boys let go and the blades shot forward, until they were met with resistance.

Sora and Riku looked at each other. Both had looks of confusion in their eyes.

"Something tells me that we're not the only people with keyblades." Riku said, Sora nodded.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Mickey's keyblade appeared in his hand, it suddenly being there, without being summoned was surprising to Mickey. He looked at his keyblade, it was quivering in his hand. He didn't let go when it started pulling him to the west side of the room.

Before his arm was yanked out of socket Mickey let go and the blade flew to the windows, they would have shattered if it hadn't been for the fact that the windows were higher up than the blade hit.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" Minnie asked as she walked into the room her husband was in.

"Something is going on with the Keyblade, but I don't know what." Mickey answered. "It just suddenly appeared in my hand and I didn't summon it, after that it started to quiver and in order not to be pulled along with it to the windows I had to let go." Mickey continued.

"Maybe it's telling you that you need to go that way?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll go talk to Sora and Riku." Mickey said. Minnine nodded and Mickey set off for the docking area. Minnie sighed to herself, she hated it when Mickey was away, but she understood that he had to do what he thought was right. He would come back, she knew he would.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sora and Riku watched their keyblades while Kairi sat with them on the beach. She had also weilded a keyblade, but she wasn't someone that the blade had actually chosen.

"So, why are you two looking at your keyblades to intently? Do you think they're going to vanish or something?" Kairi asked.

"No. Watch." Riku said, he let go of his keyblade and it zipped past them, and into the first thing that was in its way. "We don't know why they're doing that, but if we let go, that's what happens." Riku answered as he got up and walked to get his keyblade.

"Weird." Kairi commented. Sora and Riku nodded, then there was a flash of light. Mickey appeared and Riku, Sora, and Kairi were all looking at him.

"Sora, Riku, are your keyblades acting weird?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, we thought that you might know about it." Sora answered. Sadly Mickey shook his head and looked at them.

"Then I guess the only thing that we can do it follow the keyblades to where they're trying to go." Riku said. Mickey smiled at them.

"Are you guys up for another adventure so soon?" he asked.

"Always!" Sora answered as he stood up. Riku just nodded his head in answer.

"No." Kairi said.

"What?" Sora asked as he looked down at his friend.

"I'm not going to let you go, you two just got back." Kairi answered.

"We'll be back." Sora said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder. "We will always come back." Sora added as he looked at Kairi. "That's a promise." Sora added. Kairi looked into Sora's deep blue eyes and nodded. In truth she didn't want her friends to go, she didn't want them to get hurt, she also knew that it was their duty though.

Sora, Mickey, and Riku all boarded onto the ship and then took off for the world where this new person would be. Kairi watched them so, she was sad that her friends had to leave already, but she understood that it was part of their duty, as keyblade weilders.

"Any idea where we're going?" Riku asked, Mickey shook his head.

"No, I don't. They only thing that we can do it follow our keyblades, and even they we might miss the world a few times." Mickey answered.

"Do you think that it was okay to leave?" Sora asked, he was looking out the window to look back at Destiny Islands, their home.

Riku walked over and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked at his silver haired friend, his eyes were full of understanding.

"Sora, we have to do this, if we don't, who knows what could happen, the darkness could find this keyblade, and then what would happen? Kairi will understand." Riku added.

"You're right." Sora said.

"Okay, someone let go of their keyblade." Mickey said. Sora's hand let go of his keyblade, and it rammed into the left window in the cock pit of the gummy ship. Mickey turned the ship and nodded at Sora to get his keyblade. Sora grabbed it, then walked back behind the chair that Mickey was sitting, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but he knew he had to.

After a while it was Riku's turn to let go of his keyblade, it ran into the front windows of the cock pit, then a world started to come into veiw.

This world was a medium sized world, there were plenty of trees, and water. In a few places there were clear patches, it looked like that was where the towns and citys were built.

"Are we sure that it's this place?" Mickey asked. Riku and Sora let go of their keyblades, they rammed into the front window, the window that was looking at the world. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Mickey said.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Riku and Sora looked around, they didn't know where to begin looking. Mickey was with them, but off in the trees, making sure the heartless didn't know that they were there, it would be bad if they did, they just got there. If the heartless was there already, then some how they were keeping tabs on them.

"Who're you?" A feminine voice asked she came out of the woods from the other side than Mickey went in. Riku and Sora imediatly were ready with their keyblades. She didn't say anything about the blades, she glanced at them, but that was it, it was like she didn't care that blades had been drawn on her.

"I'm Sora. This is Riku." Sora answered her question. She looked at them both, taking their features in. Sora and Riku were doing the same to her.

This girl had mid-back length gold hair, big blue eyes, and was just an inch shorter than Riku. She wore a black T-Shirt, and black pants, they made her hair stand out more.

"I'm-" she began, but was cut off, the Heartless had appeared. Luckily it was just the small shadows. Without a work Sora and Riku set to work, they didn't notice what the girl was doing. The next time they looked over she had a keyblade in her hand. "Hotaru." she finished.

"You have a keyblade?!" Sora asked.

"If you mean this, then I suppose I do." she answered. Her keyblade was all blue, it had a few stripes of gold and silver on it, but it was basiclly the same as Sora and Riku's. Mickey walked out of the woods and looked at Hotaru.

"I see you found her." Mickey said.

"Actually, she found us." Riku corrected, Mickey gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean!'.

"I'm King Mickey of the Disney Castle." Mickey said with a bow.

"Hotaru, resident of this world." Hotaru said, she nodded her head, she wasn't the kind to go all formal like everyone else.

"How long have these Heartless been showing up here?" Riku asked.

"Since I got this, when they come after me I destroy them, but they just keep coming, mostly everyone in my town has been turned in Heartless." Hotaru answered.

"It seems we came a bit too late." Mickey said with a sigh, it was obvious that he hadn't expected her world to have Heartless here already. She had only had her keyblade for a short time.

"There are still other places that are untouched, it seems they're after me more than anything." Hotaru said, she wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she knew that it was bigger than just her world, that was obvious because these people weren't from her world.

"Hey Riku, why do you think the Heartless are back?" Sora asked.

"Who knows, maybe someone got it in their head that they would be able to control the Heartless so that they could take over a world?" Riku asked.

"At this point it's to early to tell." Mickey said. Mickey turned to Hotaru who was still on the other side of the clearing. She was looking into the woods. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I think something's coming." Hotaru answered. "Don't you feel it?"

Mickey, Sora, and Riku all nodded, they felt it. What they didn't know was what it was. They were looking into the woods, just like Hotaru.

"I don't like this..." Hotaru uttered under he breath. No on heard her. A big figure started to rise out of the ground in the middle of the forest, in the direction of where she had come from. "What is that?!" Hotaru asked with rising alarm.

"Darkside." Riku and Sora answered.

"Who!? What?!"

"It's a Heartless that kills the world by turning the world itself into a Heartless." Mickey explained. "There's nothing we can do." he added.

"You mean it's going to take the heart of my world, and plunge it into darkness?!" Hotaru asked, her eyes were scared and alarmed all at the same time.

"Yes." Riku answered.

"That's what happened to our world." Sora added, talking about Riku and himself.

"What's going to happen to everyone else?" Hotaru asked hesitantly, almost as if she already knew but wanted someone to explain it to her.

"They will turn into Heartless." Mickey answered.

"Everyone?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Hotaru said, her keyblade appeared in her hands and she ran into the woods.

"Hotaru!" Sora yelled. She didn't even stop to look at them, all that was going through her mind was the fact that her world was going to be in darkness, even if she failed she was at least going to do with them into darkness. Sora started to run after her, but someone grabbed his arm, it was a firm grip. Sora looked at who was holding him back. It was Riku. "Let me go!" Sora yelled at him.

"You can't. If you do, darkness will consume you, that's what happened with me. The only thing that we can do now is hope that it doesn't happen to her." Riku explained.

"Riku's right. If Hotaru is lucky then darkness wont consume her, she'll just be on some distant world, where she will be safe for the time being." Mickey agreed. "Now let's get going before we're consumed." Mickey added.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Hotaru opened her eyes, she had no clue where she was. There were buildings surrounding her. Her head was pounding.

"Where...am I?" she asked.

"She's awake!" she heard footsteps running towards her. "Welcome back to the land of the awake. We were getting worried for a minute." Hotaru's eye focused. There was a skeleton in her face, and a girl that looked like a poorly sown rag doll. The one that was talking was the rag doll.

"You're in Halloween Town." the skeleton said. Hotaru put her hand to her head.

"I must be dreaming, there's a rag doll and a skeleton talking to me..." Hotaru muttered. She pinched herself. "Ow!" she yelped. When she looked around she noticed that the skeleton was still there, and the rag doll was too. "Maybe not..."

"I'm Sally." the rag doll said.

"Jack Skellington."

"Hotaru."

"Welcome to Halloween Town, Hotaru. You look terrible horrifying." Jack added as he helped Hotaru up. After she was steadied herself she looked down at her clothes, they were all grey and a light, dusty brown. She was dressed like a vampire, of sorts. Her pants were covering her feet, and her sleeves were hanging down and dragging on the ground.

"When did my clothes change?!" Hotaru yelped.

"They do that when you go to a new world." Sally explained. "It's so that you can blend in."

"Oh."

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked. Hotaru's face suddenly went blank.

"It doesn't matter, my home is gone now." Hotaru said, her eyes were looking down at the ground and were full of a sadness that neither Jack or Sally knew.

"I'm sorry, you're welcome to stay here." Jack added.

"Thanks. I think I'll like it here, Halloween was always one of my favorite Holidays." Hotaru added with a smile that lit up her eyes and features.

Jack smiled at Hotaru, she seemed like a nice girl. Sally was also smiling.

"Oh, do you happen to know Sora?" Sally asked, she had recalled that when Hotaru first appeared she had a weapon similar to Sora's.

"I met him before my world was destroyed. He came here too?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. He closed the key hole to this world. It was a while back though." Jack explained.

"So that's what the keyblades are for. It seems like I'm wrapped up in a bigger mess than when I was grounded for a whole year." Hotaru said.

"Come on Hotaru, I'm sure you're tired." Sally said, she walked with Hotaru into the town. Despite Hotaru's good attitude she was still upset, and she was angry at the Heartless, she hated them and just wanted them to disappear, forever.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, well, there's the second chapter. I hope you liked it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I can wish, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to get my wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**An Over Whelming Darkness**

Riku and Sora looked out the window to where Hotaru's world once was. Now nothing was there, her world had fallen to darkness, and hopefully she wouldn't. Riku had done that once, and it wasn't a good thing, in the end since he had, it had helped, a little.

"Where do you think Hotaru ended up?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Riku asked.

"I ended up in Traverse Town, do you think she might be there?"

"She could be anywhere, there are lots of worlds, all we have to do is hope that she ened up on one that we know, and that the darkness didn't consume her." Riku said, he left the 'like me' part unspoken, but all threee of them knew what it was there.

"Let's get lookin'!" Mickey said. "Okay, now, Sora, you said that you ended up in Traverse Town, let's go there first, since there's a likely chance that's where Hotaru ended up."

Sora and Riku nodded, then Mickey started off too Traverse Town. In reality, they were going in the completly wrong direction, but they didn't know that.

A while later Sora, Riku, and Mickey landed at Traverse Town. Sora looked around, everything seemed the same, but nothing had a dark tinge to it anymore.

"Let's split up. We can cover more distance, and then probably find Hotaru easier. Since we all know the worlds well enough." Riku said.

"I'll take the third district." Sora said, then ran off.

"I've got the second." Riku said, he followed Sora, Mickey was left with the First and some side places.

"Sure, I get the places where there are all sorts of nooks and crannies." Mickey muttered, then walked off to started looking.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Hotaru smiled, she was helping the Doctor with a new expirament. She nodded when he told her to go get something, then ran off to get it. He was asking for Deadly Nightshade, what he was going to use it for, she didn't know, but whatever it was, this Deadly Nightshade was deadly to her, so she made sure to walk while taking it back.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Hotaru's neck stood on end. She turned around and looked around, she didn't see anything, but whatever it had been, she didn't like it. Without another word Hotaru walked off a quick pace, not wanting to kill herself with the Deadly Nightshade.

"What took you so long?" the Doctor asked when Hotaru walked in.

"I thought I felt something that was watching me, I stopped to look." Hotaru answered.

"Don't dawdle again." he ordered.

"I wont." Hotaru said.

"Now, go stand out in the hall." Hotaru nodded, and walked out. Suddenly Hotaru got the feeling again, she looked around but didn't see anything.

"Hotaru, there you are!" Jack said, Hotaru jumped, every time she was alone, she got the sence of impending doom, and there was no way that she liked the feel of doom.

"Did you need something?" Hotaru asked, ever since she had come to Halloween Town she had busied herself to do things, and no one could figure out why.

"No, but Sally wants you to come eat." Jack answered.

"Oh, will you tell the Doctor then?" Hotaru asked. "He's using Deadly Nightshade, so I can't go in there." Hotaru explained quickly.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Hotaru said, then she ran off. As she walked to Sally and Jack's house she knew that she was being watched. There was no one in the shadows, maybe it was the shadows themselves.

Hotaru stopped walking and then looked directly into the shadows, there she noticed that there were two glowing yellow eyes. _Heartless!_ Hotaru thought.

"Do not be alarmed." a man's voice said from behind Hotaru, Hotaru whirled around and tired to hit him with her keyblade. "Ah, so that's why the Heartless aren't attacking you, you are a kayblade wielder."

"Who are you? What do you want with me? How did you know where I am?" Hotaru asked.

"I am someone that you will know more about later on, when it's actually an important fact. I wanted to know what was keeping the Heartless from attacking you. And to answer your last question I found out where you were because I can see what the Heartless can see. Any other questions."

"Are you with the Heartless? How do you know what a keyblade is? What are keyblades?"

"Ah, so the answer to that question would be yes. In a way, yes I am with the Heartless, I know what a keyblade is because I didn't live on a seculded planet, and kayblades are the keys to world's keyholes, they keep the darkness from the hearts of the worlds. You, yourself have darkness in your heart. It's trying to consume you. What are you feeling?" the man asked. Hotaru wasn't going to answer, but before she could stop herself she was answering.

"I'm feeling anger, and hate." Hotaru answered.

"Why?"

"The Heartless took my world from me, my family from me, my friends from me. That is something that I cannot and will not forgive." Hotaru answered, her blue eyes were glaring at the ground.

"Ah, so it was your world that they recently consumed. The Heartless do try to get out of being control, no doubt you saw Darkside, am I right?"

"Yes, what do you mean that the Heartless try to get out of being controled?" Hotaru asked.

"You see, my world was consumed as well, I went through much the same thing you're going through. Doing things that I normally wouldn't do to get my mind off not having a home, family, or friends. In the end I gave my heart into the darkness, and I could control the Heartless. Hotaru, you can do the same thing, you'll even get unimaginable powers. If you choose to give into the darkness, then you can control them, and make them do what you want. Whatever you want." he explained.

Hotaru considered it for a moment. It was a juicy offer.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I don't lie. It's not in my nature." he answered.

"That's not good enough."

"What's your heart telling you?" He poked the spot where Hotaru's heart was beating. Hotaru looked down as he took his hand away.

"That you're not a bad man, and I should listen to you." Hotaru answered, out of the corner of her eye she saw a blinding flash, and three figures appear, before she saw who they were she had already started to give in. _Darkness, take me. Please, I wish to be with you._ Hotaru thought.

The man who Hotaru had been talking to smiled wickedly. In that instant Hotaru knew what this mans name was, Trickery.

"NO! HOTARU!" Riku and Sora yelled together.

"It's too late. She's mine now. You can't have her. With her I will be able to control the Heartless completly, and I will also be able to unlock the worlds that you have already locked."

"Let her go!" Sora yelled.

"I don't think so. Hotaru, open your eyes." Trickery ordered. Hotaru did as she was told, instead of her once bright features, hers were now dark, her eyes, instead of being bright blue were a dark, stormy blue. Her hair didn't gleam, and there was a look of emptyness on her face. "Look at these three, these are the three that abandoned you, and let your world fall into darkness, and let everyone you knew be turned into darkness. What are you going to do to them?"

"I'm going to hurt them." Hotaru answered, her keyblade appeared in her hand, even her keyblade looked dark. "Prepare yourselves." Hotaru ordered.

"Hotaru! This isn't what your heart wants!" Riku yelled at her.

"Shut up." Hotaru ordered.

"Riku, nothing is going to get to her, the darkness has taken her." Mickey said.

A cruel smile spread across Hotaru's face.

"No, I control the darkness, all of it's minions are at my beck and call." Hotaru said. As an example Hotaru lifted her hands and all the Heartless from the world came to her. They were facing Sora, Riku, and Mickey. "Even the three of you stand no chance against me."

"There's no other way, we must fight her, and win, only then will she go back to normal. We must unlock her heart from it's cage." Mickey said. "Riku, you're the only one that can do it." Mickey added.

"Why?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.

"Only someone who has been in darkness before can unlock someone's heart when they're in darkness." Mickey answered.

"Then how did I come back?" Riku asked.

"You brought yourself back, you grew tired of the darkness and wanted the light. In the end your desire won out against the darkness." Mickey answered.

"Blah blah blah." Hotaru said, cutting into the conversation. "It's time to fight." Hotaru charged at Sora, Riku and Mickey, she was fast!

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, chapter 3 done.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the people who made the game, the movies, and whatever else was used in this game, I don't own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**A Desperarte Desire**

Riku jumped in front of Sora and Mickey, he knew how much power the Heartless could give someone, and he knew that it would be hard to defeat her. She blade swung at him, Riku blocked it, the blow was so powerful that his keyblade was almost knocked from his hands.

"You're going to fight me?" Hotaru asked. "This should be interesting. What I don't get is why you gave up your power to return to the light." she added, with a flick of a wrist Hotaru had his disarmed, his keyblade shot into a tree branch, where it quivered for a second.

"Leave him alone!" Sora yelled. He jumped up and tried to land a down wards swing on her. Hotaru didn't even bother with her key blade, she kicked Sora into a tree, he was down and out.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. He tried to get up, to go help his friend, but Hotaru had him cornered.

"FIRE!" Mickey yelled, a fire ball shot out from the tip of his keyblade. Out of the corner of her eye Hotaru saw it, she knew right where it was going to hit, and she was going to get rid of the pathetic attempt at a fire attack.

"FIRA!" Mickey's fire ball was thrown back at him, with new power. Mickey's eyes widened, this was some of the most powerful magic he'd ever seen. Mickey was thrown into a tree, and he was out. Hotaru looked at Riku. Riku was glaring at her with his blue eyes. "I thought you were going to fight me, not sit there and glare." Hotaru said with a smirk. "It seems I over estimated you."

Hotaru had been too busy with Mickey and Sora to notice that Riku was calling his keyblade to him. With a flash it was back in his hand.

Without warning Riku shot to his feet and swumg at Hotaru. Hotaru blocked, just before the keyblade landed home. They were equal, the momentum from before was what had nearly knocked his blade from his hands, if she didn't have time to gather it, her strength was equal to his.

"Hmm...I guess I didn't over estimate you, you were simply biding your time." Hotaru said, her eyes were passive and she showed no sign that she was tiring.

"Unlike you, I rise to the challenge with my own power. I don't use other peoples power, that is was truley makes someone weak." Riku said. Hotaru's eyes darkened, instead of blue, they were black.

"Take it back." Hotaru said.

"No." Riku said.

"Take it back!" Hotaru yelled, she swumg her blade and Riku was pushed back to a tombstone.

"Ah!" Riku yelped, Hotaru had shoved her keyblade into his shoulder. Riku groaned in pain. _Where did she get so much power?_ Riku asked himself.

"What're you going to do now?" Hotaru asked. "You're stuck here, you dominant arm is pinned to the tombstone, so what're you going to do about it, Riku?" Hotaru asked.

"I wi-" Riku began, but Hotaru interupted.

"You are going to call the darkness to you, like you did before." Hotaru answered for him as she pressed her keyblade further into his shoulder. Riku gasped, pain was shooting through his body, mostly his arm and shoulder. "If you don't then I will kill you, and then you really wil be a dead, pathetic, bag of meaningless meat."

"If you kill me, then Sora and Mickey will come right back at you." Riku said, the pain was evident in his voice and in his eyes. His voice was strained, she knew that he was trying not to scream. "They will beat you, and you will be lost forever in darkness, wandering in the dark relms, just like I was, until King Mickey found me. How would you like that?" Riku asked.

Hotaru smirked at him. Then she leaned in, so that her lips were lightly brushing his ear. "Unlike you, I am going to use this to my advantage, not just to find the heart of some little girl, whom you loved, and she didn't love you back, instead she loves Sora, and Sora loves her. Riku, she'll never fall for you." Hotaru whispered. Riku shivered as her lips brushed his ear.

Riku's eyes widened, how did she know?!

"How did you know?" Riku asked.

"It's obvious. I can feel it through my keyblade." Hotaru added as she pulled away. "They only way you're going to win, Riku, is if you join back with the darkness." Hotaru said. "You could win Kairi that way to, take her from Sora."

By now Sora was just waking up, he could only see blurred shapes, and blurred colors. He thought that he saw Hotaru standing over Riku, he couldn't tell where her keyblade was.

"I was once in the same place you are, then I came back. I will never go back." Riku said. He took his left arm and put it on her keyblade, then yanked it out of his arm. Hotaru growled.

"I have felt what's in your heart, you despise Sora. You despise the fact that he gets the one that you love. You're angry that she loves Sora as well." Hotaru added.

"I know that my heart will move on. I know that one day I will find the one that's for me. Unlike you, if you stay with the darkness, then you're going to have no furture, and never be able to find someone for you. Now, let's settle this." Riku said as he held up his keyblade to her.

Sora was shocked, he didn't know that Riku loved Kairi. That was more startling then someone else having a keyblade.

"Hotaru, enough. You've made your point." Trickery said. Hotaru muttered something under her breath.

"Riku, think my words over. My offer is still open." Hotaru said, a portal appeared behind her, she walked in, then disappeared. Riku let his keyblade disappear, he put his left hand to his wound, the blood covered his hand.

"Riku!" Sora ran over and looked at his wound, it was fairly deep, but it wasn't that bad. "C'mon, let's get you back home. Kairi can clean that up." Sora said.

"No. I'm not going back." Riku said. "If we go back, then we draw Hotaru there, to where Kairi is, and risk endangering her. Neither of us will let that happen, we have to go some where else." Riku explained.

"He's got a point. Since Hotaru is with the darkness now, she'll want to get back at you both, she'll also want to get at me, but she doesn't know the way to Disney Castle. It's best if we stay away places where there are important things to us." Mickey advised.

"Hopefully she wont encounter Darkside, if she does, then we're in trouble..." Sora muttered.

"We can only hope." Riku said. He looked at his hand, luckily he wound wasn't bleeding too bad. It could have been worse, and knowing the darkness, it would have been worse if she had been with the darkness for longer.

"Sora!" Jack said as he walked over. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Hotaru's with the darkness now. She stabbed Riku and now she'd fled." Sora answered. "Do you know any one here that can look at his wound?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Sally can help with that." Jack said.

In the back of his mind, Riku heard the whispers from the darkness. He knew that he still had it in his heart, more than Sora or anyone else. It was attracted to him now, and it was going to be. Already his heart was giving into it, the only thing that kept him from turning right there was his will not to.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, so it wasn't all that actiony, but I think you'll live. I did this when I was half asleep, and didn't want to go back through and change it all.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's whoever made it and all that other stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**Knowledge, Trickery, Deception, Sly, and Wisdom Untie**

Sally got Riku's shoulder patched up and Riku was resting, he didn't want to irritate his wound any more than he had to. Sora looked over to Riku.

"Riku," Sora began. "is it true that you love Kairi?"

"Yes, I know that my heart will change." Riku added, he didn't want his friend to think that he was going to steal Kairi from him, he knew what they had was genuine. "It will change because she doesn't love me back."

"Riku, I didn't know..." Sora said. Riku looked over to his friend.

"Don't worry about it. Soon enough I will find the one that's for me, and that's that, end of story." Riku said, he wanted to drop the subject so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. It was a painful subject for both boys.

"So, what exactly happened?" Jack asked.

"I'm not quite sure, the one to ask would be Hotaru herself." Mickey answered.

"What happened was, Hotaru's heart was harboring dark feelings, the Heartless were attracted to it, and with them, their master. This mysterious man tricked Hotaru in turning to the darkness, it's going to take a lot to get her back." Riku explained.

"We didn't know that Hotaru was holding onto dark feelings, what was she feeling?" Sally asked. "Whenever we asked her what she was feeling, and if she wanted to talk about it, she'd put on the cheerful smile and say 'Oh, it's nothing important.' "

"She was feeling anger, hatred, among other things. Those are things that attract the Heartless to you like flys to a dead animal in the heat. Her falling was something that none of us would have guessed. She doesn't seem to be the type to feel those things."

"You seem like an expert." Sora muttered with a small smile.

"I'm the cloestest thing that you have." Riku added with a smirk.

"True enough." Sora said. "Though, you could be an expert, considering that you had fallen once before." Sora added.

"Yes, and I came back. I helped when I came back." Riku added. "I don't know what we can do to get her back, but we'll do it, and we'll be quick about it."

"Why don't you use her name?" Mickey asked.

"When you turn to the darkess you get assigned a new name, and someone takes over your body. Like Ansem did to me. From the moment that he took over my body, I was no longer myself, Riku, I was Ansem, through and through. Since we don't know who had taken Hotaru, we will refer to Hotaru as 'her' or 'she'." Riku explained.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"So, who has chosen you?" Trickery asked. Hotaru's eyes were blank, there was nothing in them.

"No one. I am still myself." Hotaru answered.

"Strange, this is." a woman said.

"Knowledge, come here." Trickery ordered. The woman who spoke walked over to Trickery. "Why has no one take her over?" he asked.

"Odd, it is. Know, I do not." Knowledge answered. Given the strange way Knowledge was speaking someone would have thought that she was from _Star Wars_. "Wants her, no one?" she suggested.

"Aye, that could be it." a new man said. "Trickery, let me handle it from here. I haven't been put to work in a while."

"Fine." Trickery stepped down and the new man walked over to Hotaru and gripped her hair in his hand. He yanked her head back and made her look up into his black eyes. "Ah, there it is."

"What?" Trickery asked.

"This wench has not been chosen because she is one of us."

"What do you mean, Deception?"

"She is Sly. This girl is our newest recruit. Take her to the room and have Sly awakened." Deception ordered to Trickery.

"You mean that Sly can weild a keyblade?!"

"Aye, that is what I mean." Wisdom said. "Now. Go."

Trickery grabbed Hotaru's arm and lifted her up. Knowledge, Deception, and Trickery were all that were present at the moment. Soon enough Sly would join them. Two girls, and two boys. Trickery had black hair. Deception had green hair, Knowledge had a light pink hair, and they'd soon enough find out Sly's hair color. Each of them had the same color eyes, black.

There was a bright flash and Trickery and Hotaru walked out of the room. Hotaru had a flaming red hair color.

"Welcome Sister Sly." Deception said.

"Deception, it seems you haven't changed." Sly said.

"Neither have you, being sly and showing up in the most...unexpected of places." Deception said.

"Sly, Sister, Welcome!" Knowledge said in a jumpy fashion.

"Knowledge, I see you're here as well. I can't forget about Trickery, my old pal, either." Sly said.

Each of them had thier own abilities.

Trickery's was to trick anyone into doing what he wanted, and damn, was he good at it, he could also tell when he was being tricked. Deception could deceive people quiet easily, and he could also tell when someone was trying to deceive him. Knowledge knew almost everything, and when she aquired something new, then her eyes would shine momentarily, before taking in what she learned. Then, there was Sly. Sly was one to be careful of. She could easily slip past you on the brightest of days, even when you were looking right at her. She was slick with her words, and everything she did. There was only one more of them that they were waiting for. The one that was stored inside someone. The question was, who?

"Oh, I should tell you, I found Wisdom. I was unable to get this girl to bring him with us." Sly said.

"You did, did you?" Deception asked. "Good, we'll go get him, and awaken him later. For now, you shall rest, you need it Sly."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sora smiled, Riku was already on the mend a few hours later. Luckily he could fight with his left hand as well as his right.

Sora ducked then struck at him with his light, wooden sword, he tried a side slash to Riku's rib cage, but it was blocked, then pushed back.

Riku was taking his time in defeating Sora, sure he could fight with his left, but he wasn't as good, he knew he wasn't because when ever he held the sword still, it would shake in his fists.

"Take it easy!" Mickey warned.

"I am!" both boys yelled together. Mickey rolled his eyes and thought, _Boys will be boys._

"C'mon Sora! I've seen a mouse fight better than you!" Riku said, refering to Mickey. Riku dodged a couple of blows, then swumg a few himself.

An hour later, both boys were brusied, battered, and laughing. Jack, Sally, and Mickey weren't quite sure what they were laughing about, but didn't bother asking.

"You sure seem to be a lot better than you were before." Sally commented to Riku.

"The wound is on my right side, that's the only side that I need to worry about, so I'll keep to my left, then I'll be fine." Riku said.

"Don't push yourself too hard though, I don't want something else getting hurt." Sally warned.

"I wont." Riku said, he let his wooden sword go, and then Sora followed his lead. Riku fell back onto the grass and closed his eyes. Sora did the same, both were tired from their little training and neither wanted to move.

"Hello boys." a female voice said. Sora and Riku shot into bolt right posistions. "I'm Sly. I'm afraid that we're going to have to take one of you." Sly said.

"How did you get here without them noticing!?" Sora asked as he looked over to Jack, Sally, and Mickey.

"Oh, that was simple. I had Trickery cast a spell so that they saw you lying down, they still think that you're there, and I'm not." Sly answered. "Now, I need to awaken Wisdom." Sly said.

"I'm not letting you take Riku!" Sora growled, then his keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Who said that I was going to take him? It's YOU I'm after." Sly said, in the blink of an eye Sly had her hand to Sora's forehead. "Awaken my brother! AWAKE!" Sly yelled, Sora's eyes went from to blue to black, and his hair color went from brown to blue. "Ah, Wisdom, there you are." Sly said.

"Sly, it's been too long." Sora said.

"Sora!? What did you do with Sora?!" Riku asked, he stood up and summoned his keyblade to him.

"I mearly awakened what was lying dorment in him. Nothing major." Sly answered. Sora staggered a moment. "You're weak." Sly said, she put a hand on Sora to steady him, a portal of darkness appeared behind them and Sora and Riku stepped in.

"Come on Trickery." Sora said.

"Coming." Trickery said. He jumped into the potal just as it was closing.

"Riku! Where's Sora?!" Mickey asked.

"They took him." Riku answered.

"Who?"

"I don't know, they didn't say who they were." Riku answered. He looked to where Sora had been lying just a few minutes before. Sora was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, well, glad that's over. Anyways PLEASE review, I have like 5 alerts on this thing, and only one person reveiws, it's a little annoying you know.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**A New Enemy**

Riku, Mickey, Jack, and Sally all sat around the table. Riku was lost in his thoughts, thoughts of revenge, and getting even. Mickey and Jack were talking of what should be done about Hotaru, and Sally was wondering how these boys always managed to get into so much trouble.

Suddenly Riku stood up. Mickey and Jack stopped mid-sentence, and Sally looked up, wondering what he was doing.

Riku started to walk away. Jack grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Sora back." Riku answered.

"No, we're going to sit here and find out what these things are. How they get inside people. Everything. The King has an idea of what they are." Jack said, Riku glared at them all, then yanked his arm away.

"I will listen, but the moment I know what they are, and what they're capable of, I'm going to find Sora." Riku said, he didn't bother sitting back down, he just stood there, waiting. Mickey was looking at him. "Any time now."

Mickey sighed, he didn't know what was going on in Riku's mind.

"They are called Inferiors." Mickey said. "They are able to move from one body to another when their host, as they call it, dies." Mickey explained. "They've no choice in who it will be, unfortunatly, when they are ejected, they are pulled toward strong powers. Hotaru, and Sora are something like this." Mickey said. "There it no known way to kill them, because if you kill them, you kill the host as well."

"Can they kill the host?" Riku asked.

"No, they can't. They feel nothing as their host dies. They are called 'Inferiors' because they have no bodies, they also have nothing to tell them they are being hurt, which, in their case, can be an adavtage, or disadvantage." Mickey explained.

"They just like to make things hard, don't they?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they do. I know all that I need to know." Riku said, a portal appeared behind him. It was darkness.

"Riku! You gave your heart over?!" Sally asked, alarmed.

"When you think, and feel, dark things, darkness creeps up on you." Riku said. "My heart is no longer as strong as it was before the darkness took it the first time. When Ansem took me." Riku explained, without another word, he stepped into the darkness of the portal, it looked velvety, and soft, maybe even warm. But they all knew that it was none of those things.

"Riku, what have you done...?" Mickey asked himself when the portal disappeared.

"I think this is a battle of evils. We've no place in it." Jack said. Mickey nodded, then looked at Sally, worry was etched all over her face. "Don't worry Sally." Jack said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sally sighed. "Jack, don't ever get yourself into trouble again." Sally said.

"I wont." Jack promised. "I hope all three of them are okay..." Jack added, Mickey and Sally nodded their heads. It was up to their hearts to pull through this. If they weren't strong enough, then all hell would break loose.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Riku walked through the darkness, it was almost comforting to be back in the dark. He knew it so well. When he had Ansem with him he hadn't even noticed that the darkness was almost crushing.

"Back so soon?" A familar voice asked, he knew it to be Ansem.

"Shut up. I've no business with you." Riku growled as he walked past.

"It seems that you've been angered. Perhaps I can help." Ansem offered, Riku turned on him and glowered. The rage in his eyes was evident.

"What do you want in return?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Ansem answered. Riku considered his words, then let the anger fade from his eyes. They were still smoldering, just waiting to be reawakened.

"Tell me how to kill an Inferior." Riku ordered.

"Ah, one of the almost impossible." Ansem said, then he thought. "I'm not sure, I will have to look into it, so that I can be sure. Might I ask you why you want to know?"

"Both of my friends are...possessed by them. Sora, and Hotaru." Riku explained. "I'm going to get them both back, alive." Riku explained.

"I will look into it. You have my word." Ansem said.

"Your word is nothing to me. I want you to swear your existence on it." Riku said. Ansem was a little shocked by what Riku had said, but he was right. That was the only thing worth anything.

"I swear, on my existence, that I will look into the information you're looking for." Ansem said. Riku nodded, then Ansem left.

Riku walked through the darkness, he was going to a place that was almost forbidden. Almost, being the keyword.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sly smiled. Now they were united. Wisdom was the leader, and the person who made the plans. Nothing was done without it being sent through him.

Sly was the second in command. It was a simple matter to keep the posistion, almost none of the others attacks worked on her, she easily found ways out of them. As he sly mind worked, she found the loops holes in everything.

Deception was third, since he could lie to everyone, but Sly and Wisdom, he was one of the more formidable, and durable.

Trickery, was one of the weaker ones, he wasn't much in hand-to-hand, or close range. It was mostly spells that he worked with, since it was a lot easier to keep someone under a spell, while someone else was attacking.

Knowledge and Wisdom alwways worked together for checks and balances, neither wanting something to fall out of plan.

"The five of us are together at last." Sly said. "Nothing will stop us."

"Don't be so sure." Knowledge said. "There are other great forces of darkness out there. They might be more powerful than we are. We've only just awoken." Knowledge said, since all of them were together, she didn't speak backwards. She was a tricky one to figure out.

"We have keyblades. Wisdom and I are in the bodies of two of the four keyblade wielders. We will fight, and we will win. It's impossi-." Sly began.

"Never say anything is impossible, when humans, or even Infuriors put their minds to it, almost anything can be over come." Wisdom said, wisely. "If someone wanted, bad enough, for us to be out of these bodies, and to be destroyed, then it could happen. As it happens, there is one that's trying to kill us already." Wisdom said.

"Who?!" Deception asked, he had been sitting down and now was standing bolt up right, not wanting to miss anything.

"It is the keyblade's third wielder. His name is Riku. Once his heart belongs to darkness, and once again it is in darkness, a much stronger darkness. If he had been this powerful when I was without a body, I would have gone to him." Wisdom explained.

"He is using the Nine Dials. It will take great power to use them. It is said that if you don't have enouth power to move all of the Nine Dials at the same time, with the same speed, it will let you see what you desire, then it will take your life, as payment." Knowlegde said. "Never having dared try it myself I wouldn't know for sure, but this boy presents...opputinity." Knowledge added.

"It seems like hocus pocus to me. I say we let him come, then kill him. In the most painful way possible." Trickery said, he was usually the one to slack off, even when assigned to do something, it was rare when he moved.

"No, you know that we can't do that. You know what will happen if we do. Even though we are in control of the these bodies, they are still awake inside here, watching exactly what we do. Imagine what would happen if these two saw their friend killed, murdered." Wisdom said.

"They'd break free." Deception said. "What should we do about him then? He is a threat, a great one at that."

"This is b a battle of the evils, if we win, then we can do what we want, if he wins, then we will be gone from these worlds, forever." Knowledge said. "We cannot face him as we are, we must get stronger, much stronger. He is powers by rage, revenge, hatred, and darkness that has always been in his heart."

"In other words, if we stay as we are, then we're doomed. We have to shape up. We have to become more powerful. We not only have to face this Riku, but we have to face the darkness inside him, and outside him. Darkness, even for us, creatures born of darkness, is a formidable opponet. Riku, will be able to kill us easily, as we are now." Sly explained. He pulled a blade from the table behind her.

Each one of them had a special blade, it enhanced their abilities to such abnormal levels that the heat could be left when in battle. Sly was holding her blade.

It was as red as her hair, weather from being soaked in her enemies blood, or not, no one but her knew. Rubies were adorned on the scabbard, making it look even redder. It's name was Zuzurui.

Trickery's blade was as black as his heart, his hair, and the night. No one knew how it came to be pitch black, only Trickery. Instead of red rubies, he had black stones that shone darkly. His blade was named Kosui.

Wisdom's blade was blue. Sapphires were all over the scabbard, making it seem like it sparkled. Once again no one knew how the blade had come to be blue, the bearer of that small secret was Wisdom. It was called, Chie.

Deception's scabbard had green, flawless emeralds. His blade was the same color, for a while Sly thought that it had been badly grass stained, but when she has tried to wash it all off, it didn't come off, so she knew that it wasn't a grass stain. Deception had named his blade Uso.

Knowledge's sword was different from the others, it seemed to have a knowing to it. Like what the opponet would do. It was a light pink, and purple amethyists were put into the scabbard, to make it stand out. Knowledge was one hard person to go at with that sword in her hands. Knowledge, being Knowledge, had given it a knowledgable name. It was Chishiki.

All these blades were forged in the Nine Dials, and were indestructable. When the Inferior was killed, then the blade broke, and wasn't able to be used in battle again.

Sly grinned, Trickery smirked, Wisdom considered, Knowledge thought, and Deception pondered. They were back, and up to no good.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, well, there you have it. I don't think I did the best of explaining about Sly, Trickery, Wisdom, Knowledge, and Deception, but...eh, any questions, don't hesitate to ask, I'll do my best to answer them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Kingdom Hearts 2.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Blade To The Struggle**

**Searching**

Riku walked through the darkness. He was going to the Dials, if he was going to get his friends back, these almost forbidden Dials would show him how, or what ever needed to be done.

He could care about Ansem a whole lot less. While he was in this state, Ansem was no more than a speck on the great wall that loomed before him.

He looked at the great Dials. There were nine, they looked like gears, but, they were actually dials. WIth his power he had turn all nine, at the same time, at the same speed, and if even one got out of hand, then he'd die right there and never live to use what he had learned.

It had been almost a millenia since they were last used. Taking a deep breath Riku stepped into the middle of all Nine Dials. He put his hand on the first dial, it started turning, then he sent more power through it, and into the second one, which was to the left of the first. He couldn't have a starting pace, it had to be the same with the first, if he failed this early, then there was no hope.

The second Dial turned the same, slow, steady pace as the first. Riku went onto the third, which was to the right of the first. If it was a straight line, it would have been much easier, but then there was almost no challenge in it. For information you had to work for it, and that's just was these Nine Dials did.

Riku started on the fourth, which was next to the second. Then the fifth, which was next to the third. He was already starting to feel the toll on him. Since the dials were in a circle, and you had to send your energy back through some of them to get to the next ones, it was a hard task to make sure that all the Dails were staying at the same pace.

Without caring he started on the sixth, it was next to the fourth, then the seventh, the eighth, then the ninth, it was directly behind him, he couldn't reach out and touching it or else he would. He couldn't take his mind off the task at hand for even a second or else everything would falter, then fall apart, and he would die.

All the Dials were going at the same pace. Then, they started going fast, Riku withdrew his power and fell back onto the ground, if he hadn't been with the darkness when he did this, he would have been lost. He looked around, all he could see what the dials turning.

_What do you want to know?_

"I want to know how to kill Inferiors." Riku answered.

_Have they been awakened?_

"Yes."

_Kill the hosts._

"I meant, without killing the hosts. I want my friends back."

_Ah, a formidable task, for one so young. You have to make them wake, your friends, make them fully wake, and fight off the evil inside them. They see what the Inferiors who inhabit them see, and since they do, they know what's going on, only faintly. If they see you, they will know you. Once your friends are awake, for a moment, a split second, an Inferior has a body, and you can kill it. That is the time you must strike, and only for the heart. If you miss, then it's over, and they will inhabit your friends again. It will not work twice, it will only work once, so, use your time wisely. You have 8 questions left._

Riku took in all the information.

"I want to know how to make my heart stronger, so it wont fall to darkness." Riku said.

_That is something we cannot tell you, you must find the solution yourself. You still have 8, if cannot give you the answer, then the question does not count._

"How many keyblades are there?"

_There are 4. Yours, King Mickey's, Hotaru's, and Sora's. Though, there is never a set number, it will change, as you have seen with Hotaru. You now have 7._

Riku thought a moment. He didn't have many questions, if he had know that he got 9 questions, he would have thought of more.

"Will I forever be alone?"

_No, you will find the person that you're destined for, soon enough. You now have 6._

"What is her name?"

_That is something we know, but are forbidden to give. You still have 6._

"Will I go back to the light?"

_Yes. 5._

Riku thought some, if he could find a loop hole, he could find her name. Then again, the surprise was better.

"Will I live through the battles that are to come."

_Yes. Though each time, you will fall darker into the darkness. 4._

"Sora and Hotaru, are they okay?"

_Yes, they are. Though the more you stand here and ask, the farther they both fall into the darkness. Sora, is still far from becoming a Heartless, again, and Hotaru, since she had already fallen into darkness, it will be a challenge to get her back. 3._

"How long does Hotaru and Sora have?"

_Sora, has quite a while, the specifics are unknown, while Hotaru, is minutley protected, she has less, but still, the specifics are unknown. You have two questions left. Choose wisely._

"Will I able able to save them?"

_It's not up to you to save them, it's you to themselves. You only play a small part in this. It is them that are going to win over the Inferiors. This will be your last question._

"Will all of come out of this alive?"

_It's...unknown. The fates have closed us from this, they wont let us see what is to come. They're telling us that it is even unclear to them. We wont count this, you still have your last question._

"What are the chances of all of us coming out of this alive?"

_They are good, but you still have a good chance of dying. That is your last question. If you wish for more, you will have to move the Nine Dials again._

There was a bright flash and Riku was thrown from the Nine Dials. He landed on his feet, but he was exhausted. Maintaining the Dials was one thing, but maintaining them, while asking questions and retaining information was another thing. He opened a portal to a desolate world and took a rest. He was going to need it.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Aki- Okay, yeah I know it's short, anyways, the next one will be with the Inferiors. PLEASE reveiw!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts 2.


End file.
